Devices with resonant beams are already known from the following documents:    WO 2012/034949, invention by S. Hentz,    WO 2012/034951, invention by S. Hentz et al.,    WO 2012/034990, invention by S. Hentz.
MEMS and NEMS are commonly used as inertial sensors. On this subject, reference may be made to the following document:    N. Yazdi et al. (1998). Micromachined Inertial Sensors, 86(8).
They are also used as mass sensors (for gases, for example). On this subject, reference may be made to the following document:    P. S. Waggoner et al. (2007). Micro- and nanomechanical sensors for environmental, chemical, and biological detection. Lab on a chip, 7(10), 1238-55.
New applications, such as infrared flow measurement or mass measurement, require the use of a plurality of MEMS or NEMS sensors (in particular due to the increase in the capture or redundancy surface). On this subject, reference may be made to the following documents:    US 2013/0170517, Bolometer having frequency detection, invention by L. Duraffourg et al.    I. Bargatin et al. (2012). Large-scale integration of nanoelectromechanical systems for gas sensing applications. Nano letters, 12(3), 1269-74.    M. S. Hanay et al. (2012). Single-protein nanomechanical mass spectrometry in real time. Nature Nanotechnology, 7(9), 602-608.
Today, M/NEMS arrays are primarily addressed, read and actuated electrically. Reading circuits that are close to those of imagers have for example been presented—see the following document:    B. Mesgarzadeh et al. (2009). A low-noise readout circuit in 0.35-μm CMOS for low-cost uncooled FPA infrared network camera. Proceedings of SPIE, 7298, 72982F-72982F-8.
Three-dimensional solutions have also already been proposed—see the following documents:    WO 2011/154363, invention by T. Ernst et al.    T. Sakurai (2008). Solving issues of integrated circuits by 3D-stacking Meeting with the era of power, integrity attackers and NRE explosion and a bit of future. ESSCIRC 2008—34th European Solid-State Circuits Conference, 10-16.
When the size of the arrays becomes very considerable, the addressing and reading strategies become very complex from the system perspective (complex reading mode in order to be able to address many pixels without excessively deteriorating the detection performance of the sensors, for example) as well as the technology perspective (density of the interconnections, for example).